1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to high dynamic range low ripple voltage multipliers.
2. Related Art
Flash memory devices require many different internal voltages to be generated within the memory device. Some voltages comprise voltages less than the supply voltage, also referred to as sub-supply voltages, and are generated, for example, by linear regulators. Other voltages are greater than the supply voltage and are generated by charge pumps (also referred to as voltage multipliers). However, an undesirable large number of components are required as a result of the providing many different internal voltages with the corresponding regulators and pumps. In addition, impedance degradation is a problem that occurs with charge pumps operated over a large output voltage range. Furthermore, undesirable voltage ripple is produced via linear regulators for generating sub-supply voltages.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for overcoming the problems in the art as discussed above.